New Beginnings
by Emilew
Summary: Just my thoughts on what could have happened to Mako and Bolin's family and how Korra has always been mixed into it.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when the blue-eyed Avatar was seven. She was finally allowed to leave the compound! For a short time only of course, we aren't talking about a miracle here. Her mother and father were taking her to Republic City to discuss future plans of air bending training with Tenzin.

After a long, never-ending trip on a ship with Korra continuously asking "Are we there yet!?" they finally grabbed their bags and stepped onto the land. They were warmly welcomed by the air nomads and of course, Tenzin and his wife, Pema. The first thing the seven-year-old said was "Why is your belly so fat?" "Korra!" yelled her parents in sync. A small giggle erupted from Pema. "It's fine. I'm pregnant, Korra." The small girl made an "O" shape with her mouth. With a small smile Tenzin said "Why don't we have a nice dinner and talk about the plans tomorrow." They all agreed and went in for dinner. After a light conversation through dinner, they went to bed.

A.N. So this is my first fanfic like...ever. It was a little confusing learning how to post this, but i managed. R&R! :) BYEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

After they woke up and had breakfast, Korra's parents and Tenzin went to a private room to discuss future training plans. They told Korra she could explore the island, but ONLY the island. Of course, being Korra, she was bound to disobey these instructions. So, ever so quietly, she sneaked onto the ferry.

Once she got off of the ferry, her mouth dropped open. Huge buildings, Sato mobiles, and people walking were everywhere. She wondered through the town, gleaming. She engulfed all of the beautiful scenes of the city. Then, she came to a small house. She heard yelling and glass shattering. All of a sudden, the house was set on fire. One man seemed to escape, but just kept running. "Help!" Korra snapped her attention back on the house. She ran towards the smoking house and used water bending from a nearby puddle to make her way through the house and to the continuous cries of help. Once she saw the four people, she got their attention and lead them through the burning house. As soon as they escaped, the house seemed to be growling and collapsed in on itself. The small family stared in shock at what used to be their home. While they were left in an unforgiving trance, Korra got a good look at them. The tallest one, who she assumed was the father, had emerald green eyes, brown hair, and a well built, muscular body. He was wearing a red scarf that clashed with his green attire. The woman standing next him looked like she was from the Fire Nation. She had black hair and astonishing, golden eyes. 'She is very beautiful' thought Korra. The two boys standing next to the couple looked to be as old as Korra, but a few years in difference. The taller boy had the same features as his mother, and the shorter boy, as his father. Although it took them a while, they came back into reality. The mother and father first remembered the small girl who led them from the burning house. Misunderstanding their confused looks for angry looks, Korra slowly started to back away. Noticing this, the man spoke up " We won't hurt you, but what is your name?" Not answering, Korra started to run. "Wait!" the woman called. But it was too late. The small girl was gone. The green eyed boy spoke up "Mama?" "What is it sweetie?" Confused the boy asked "Who was that girl?" Putting him on her hip, she replied "I don't know, Bolin. But...she saved our lives."

A.N. Yay! Chapter two is done! OK. I am really sorry that my chapters are so short, but I AM NOT A WRITER! I honestly suck at writing, and will never be good at it. So, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! BYEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years have passed since then and Korra still remembers everything vividly. She not once told a single soul of that day. She sighed sadly, but then instantly cheered up remembering that she was going to Republic City today. She hurriedly grabbed her bags she packed earlier, sadly said her "goodbyes" to her parents and Master Katara, and was out the door in seconds. Once she was loaded on the boat with Naga, she saw the White Lotus guards boarding the ship as well. "Ugh. Why do they have to follow me everywhere?" she asked Naga. All she got for a response was a whine and a tilt of a head.

After a long journey, she raced off the boat scooping up the three Air-bending kids. "Korra!" they all cheered. Laughing, Korra said "Hey guys! I've missed you all so much! How are you?" After hugging Tenzin and Pema as well, they all went in the house for dinner.

Once they all finished eating and laughing at Meelo, Korra asked Tenzin if she could talk to him privately.

"Is everything all right?" Tenzin asked worriedly.

"Yeah everything's great. It's just... I was wondering if I could maybe possibly go explore the city tonight?" Before Tenzin could disagree, Korra cut in. "Pleeeeaaasseee Tenzin?! I won't get into trouble and and and I'll act all responsibleish like a grown adult! Pleeeease?

Sighing, Tenzin agreed. "Yes!" "But don't go wandering the bad parts of the city or staying out past curfew! We start Air-bending training tomorrow!"

"I won't. I promise!" she shouted as she was running toward the bay. She dove in and swam as fast as she could towards the city.

Tenzin sighed. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

Once Korra dried herself off, she looked around. The first thing that caught her eye was the bright, golden, and shiny building. She observed the long line of people waiting to get in.

'Probending!' she thought excitedly.

She "casually" walked to the back of the building and made a staircase of earth for her to get onto the back patio. Once she was in, she disintegrated the stairs, and started to explore.

In another room, Mako sat thinking about the girl that saved their lives all those years ago. The only thing he could remember about her was that she was Water Tribe, had blue eyes, and brown hair. It may sound crazy, but he, since that day, has had a HUGE crush on her. He's even tried exploring the city trying to find her. 'That led to some scars' he briefly remembered. Before he could go any deeper into thought, he stood up and asked Hasook "Hey you seen Bolin?" "Nope." "Whatt a great help you've been" "Yup." Mako sighed and sat back down going back into thought.

Bolin was heading back to the Fire-Ferrets room when he heard a loud "crash" followed by an "Oops." He looked into Toza's gym to find a girl looking at weights on the ground sheepishly. "Hey" he said confused. "Oh! Um... Hi?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"...Looking for a bathroom?"

Bolin thought she looked cute trying to use the old "bathroom" trick.

"Hey my name's Bolin" he said changing the subject. "I'm-" "Bolin!" Mako walked in. "Bo! We have a match to play! Com'on!" he scolded Bolin, not even glancing at Korra.

"OK. I'm comin Geesh." he then turned to Korra. "Hey you wanna come to watch the match? I can get you the best seat in the house." "Really? Oh Ok yeah that sounds cool."

They walked into the Fire Ferrets room just as soon as the speaker was announcing "THE FIRE FERRETS!" "Oh! I gotta go!" shouted Bolin. Korra giggled then stepped up to watch the match. 'Bolin was right' Korra thought this is the best seat in the house.'

When the match was over and the Fire Ferrets came back to the room he started bragging about how great he was to Korra. 'Oh great, another fan girl.' Mako thought. All of a sudden the door burst open and Ayame, Bloin and Mako's mom, barged in. "GREAT JOB MY WONDERFUL BOYS!" she shouted. Once she was done hugging them, she looked over to Korra, and her mouth fell agape in a confused manner. "Mom?" Mako asked.

A.N. Sorry this update took so long. I had an idea {this story} but I don't know where I'm taking it. Do any of you have an idea about what I could do? Please if you do, PM me! I really really REALLY want to know what you guys think of this and if you have any ideas. Please Tell ME! BYEEE!


End file.
